


You're My Bestfriend

by notgoood



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x22, F/M, Happy, Happy Quinn - Freeform, Quintis - Freeform, Strife on Mars, Toby Curtis - Freeform, toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoood/pseuds/notgoood
Summary: Happy and Toby discover their new, home. After a stressful case, working with scientists Sal and Jen, Happy has some worries about their future together.





	You're My Bestfriend

“Excellent.” Toby exclaimed, placing the last of the boxes on the ever-growing pile in the driveway.

“Uhm, no. This is not excellent. This is like, the opposite of excellent.” Happy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, but I just thought up like 13 puns I can use.”

She unfolded her arms and picked up two of the large boxes from the floor. “Are you going to help or just stand watching?”

He moved quickly to help with the boxes. “I’m sorry; can’t I admire my beautiful fiancée?”

“Just help with the boxes.”

“I can’t believe you’re not in the mood to argue with me. It’s truly a first.” He remarked.

Happy just rolled her eyes in response and began walking towards her apartment, soon to be their home.

 

~~~

 

After an exhausting day and what escalated between Paige and Walter, Happy settled on the couch, legs up, watching Toby parade in front of the fireplace.  
“See, doesn’t Toby Dick just pull the whole room together?” Standing back grinning, he admired his handy work. “I love it.”

Happy smiled weakly and nodded. “Sure, it looks great. It’s very blue.” 

She didn’t meet his eyes when he sat and turned to face her. He just let her sit there thinking, being close to her was enough.   
She finally spoke, breaking the long but comfortable silence. “Do you think we’ll ever get like Sal and Jen”

“Well, we argue, it’s normal for most couples.”

“I know, but I mean, at each other’s throats. I don’t want to hate being in the same room as you. You’re my best friend.”

Toby smiled, full of love, and took Happy’s hand in his. He leant in and softly kissed her cheek. “I love you. You’re my best friend too.”

She reached up and removed the fedora from his head, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She ran her hand through his hair and cupped his face in her hand, the other still enclosed in his. Hesitantly, as if it was the first time, she leant up and brought her lips to his softly. It was short, but still enough to leave him speechless, every time.   
A few minutes passed before he spoke again. “I was joking about your spare room. I’ll sort my junk out tomorrow, your bikes are safe.”

She looked up at him from her position resting on his chest. “No, this is our home, remember. It’s not my apartment anymore; you can do what you want.”

He kissed her forehead sweetly. “But if you touch my engines I will kill you.” She retorted, frowning.

Toby laughed lightly, stroking the hair from her face. “You’re still cute when you’re angry, besides, we don’t need rid of the spare room right now. That is, not at the moment anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

He winked in her direction as he stood up and made his way across the apartment. 

“I’m going to get a shower, try not to miss me too much.”

Happy scoffed. “Not a chance.” She copied him and stood, instead heading to their bedroom. “I will be in bed, if you find you can’t bare a moment without me.” She sniggered.

“Hey, Hap.” He said, reaching for her, seriousness in his tone. “I just need to know you’re going to be okay.”

She raised an eyebrow, confused. “I’m fine, stop being a dummy.”

“No, I mean.” He sighed. “What I mean is, I just want to know you’re not going to have another sexy dream tonight like before.”

She punched his arm just as he ran to the bathroom. “I hate you.” 

“I love you too, honey.” He shouted behind the door, water already running.

She turned into their room, quickly changing and collapsing into bed. She started to fall asleep, only stirring when she felt the bed dip beside her. Soon enough she felt an arm wrap round her stomach and pull her close as he left a lingering kiss behind her ear. In that moment, she could think only of how lucky she had gotten to find someone who could love her like he did and how she got to spend the rest of her life with her best friend.


End file.
